


Eighteen Thousand - podfic

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Lenka's SteveTony podfic series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Steve and Bucky fight zombies, but all Steve can think about is how he was too late to tell Tony that he loved him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Lenka's SteveTony podfic series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Eighteen Thousand - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eighteen Thousand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404943) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 



> Podfic with permission from Betheflame
> 
> A Steve Tony Games Team Fluff fill for "Hallucinations"  
> Apocalypse AU + I Remember + Fall Backwards, I'll Catch You + You Gave Me a Home + Enemies to Lovers  
> Universe: Marvel Zombies

[Eighteen Thousand-podfic on google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kYtOPhwi7DKrKZeZwei5cDQ7I6pTZ-bp/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
